


Unexpected Results

by HolmesianDeduction



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Fantasizing, First Kiss, M/M, Marius being pretty much awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesianDeduction/pseuds/HolmesianDeduction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius has been coping with what he thinks may be some embarrassing feelings towards Courfeyrac, who finds nothing particularly embarrassing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(A short prompt fill for "locked door")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Results

             He couldn't shake it.  No matter how much he tried to change things, to steer his imagination elsewhere, his mind always returned to the same places.  To his back against a wall, a mattress, even a window pane once.  To teeth scraping over freckled clavicles and kisses that were somehow at once chaste and anything but.  He always, despite every effort, found himself squirming and haunted by the ghosts of soft, clever hands peeling his clothes away and skating over his hips, by the smile - amused, but indulgent - that inevitably appeared as he flushed at the breathlessness of his own voice.

             It wasn't until he realised that he had whimpered aloud that Marius snapped back to himself and realised where he was.  He found himself in the corridor near Courfeyrac's room, and swallowing hard, glanced around to ensure that he was alone, but when he turned his head to glance towards Courfeyrac's door, his heart dropped into the pit of his stomach.

             Courfeyrac opened his mouth and said something, but Marius didn't quite process it.  Courfeyrac was leaning in the doorway to his own room in his shirtsleeves, cuffs and collar undone, hair mussed, his expression slightly less alert than usual - as if he had just woken from having been briefly asleep - and as his eyes glanced over him, Marius closed his eyes, feeling a hot flush shooting up into his cheeks.  When he forced himself to reopen his eyes, Courfeyrac was still looking at him, his head tilted slightly to one side, a vaguely bemused smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

             "I - I'm sorry I should g-" Marius stammered the words out but Courfeyrac shook his head.

             "Marius."  When Marius stopped and looked at him, he jerked his head towards the interior of the room, and without thinking Marius obeyed, following him inside.  Nervously, he surveyed the room - the cluttered desk, the open window, the freshly unmade bed, the drape of one of Courfeyrac's fashionable coats over a chair, the accompanying waistcoat draped nearby on the armrest.  Behind him, he heard the soft click of the lock that Courfeyrac had installed on his door and his pulse jumped even as a fluttering of anxiety awakened in his chest.

             But then his back was against the wall and while Courfeyrac's hands were resting lightly, almost gingerly on his waist, his lips were pressing gentle, insistent kisses against Marius' mouth.  Without thinking, his hands gripped Courfeyrac's sleeves as he kissed him again, firmly this time, and shifting a hand to the nape of the other man's neck, Marius allowed himself to lean into the kiss as the world seemed to grow smaller and smaller around him.

             It had happened in an instant.  One moment Marius had been kissing him back - quite earnestly, actually - and then next, he had fainted dead away in his arms, and pursing his lips, Courfeyrac looked first at the door, and then at the man in his arms, and lastly back at his bed.  With a sigh, he carefully proceeded to move Marius over to and on top of his bed and removed a book from his writing desk to read while he waited for him to wake up.


End file.
